The Amnesiamech
by Pugadittochu
Summary: A boy, floating in a seemingly endless Abyss ponders how he got to where he was now but just cant seem to remember where he is until, certain events unfold that will change this boy's future drastically. Rated T for violence and Mild swearing. I know I'm not the best at summary's *sigh*
1. Chapter 1

**This is just something that I wanted to write in my spare time it might be a BIT stupid but hey I thought it might be cool.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or RWBY.**

Chapter 1

A puzzling awakening 

_"What's happening?"_ , a boy thought as he retreated into his thoughts, his surroundings, a black abyss like he had lost all vision and gone blind. Then, two large eyes of blinding light illuminated his being.

 _"Bright!",_ is all the boy could think, before a searing pain graced his skin, his flesh bubbled as neon green lights emerged from his skin, soon after his flesh turning purple and his face becoming twisted as the lights merged with him and what looked like armour melded with his flesh as it became another layer of skin for the boy. During this he was screeching in pain of course the pain subsided once it combined itself with his flesh but it sung like a bitch nonetheless.

 **(A/N think of it like Unit 01 but human sized)**

He opened his mouth to say something but the only thing that came out was a screech. He was shocked, but before he could sink deeper into the abyss he felt something pull him towards a light.

 _'this feeling is, good?',_ the boy thought to himself as he was enveloped by the light.

 ** _In a certain forest…_**

"RUBY!", called out a loving elder sister to her, _in a near death situation_ little sister, "Yang!", Ruby called out to her sister but to no avail a feather pierced her cloak as she was pinned to the ground.

'is this how it ends?', Ruby thought to herself whilst her life flashed before her eyes and she waited for the cold embrace of death, until…

 ** _Back to our lonesome boy…_**

'Where?', he thought to himself, he found himself in a gently flowing stream, as he stood up he turned to look at his reflection. He found that he had a horn of some kind protruding from his face and he felt a memory came back to him upon seeing himself, 'EVA 01', what did that mean?

Before he could look at his monstrous appearance any longer he heard a cry of in the distance and upon hearing said cry he hunched over and sprinted in the direction and found himself in a clearing with… Humans? In it.

He looked at a girl pinned to the ground be an overgrown feather and then to some sort of giant scorpion that had its stinger raised ready to strike, a second after looking at that he felt some kind of need to 'help' yes that's it. Without any more thinking he darted at the stinger intending to rip it off.

Not knowing of his own power though, when he grabbed the stinger he flipped it instead of ripping it off, flipped the creature on it back. He heard shouting behind him and darted his eyes back at the sight of these, Teens? Pointing their weapons at him in case he was a threat.

The boy opened his mouth showing a gaping maw lined with shining white teeth now that he thought about it he was a little hungry and glanced back at the squirming bug creature, but those Teens where not deserving of being eaten.

 ** _At the teens…_**

"Oh my, thank god your safe Ruby", said an extremely concerned Yang before embracing her sister.

"Yang your crushing me!", said Ruby gasping for air.

"Okay, okay, but first we need to have a little chat with our visitor first with what little time we have", Yang said nit being her usual cheerful _punny_ self.

"HEY! Who are you? I didn't see you on the cliff!", Yang said in a demanding tone, with all her 'friends' there pointing their weapons at him _just in case_ he was an intruder although he did save her little sis. The _man_ turned his head and opened his mouth with slight dribble coming out of his mouth scaring the living hell out of yang her sister and comrades.

"Yang, I don't think he understands us!", Ruby said in a hushed voice to her older sister before noticing turn its head to the Deathstalker as it made its slow wobbly walk to the Deathstalker they watched the mouth look like it was about to break as it extended over the poor things tail before chomping down ripping the tail off and instilling fear in the hearts of the dazed teens.

"I noticed…", Yang said in an even quieter voice than Ruby's.

 _Chapter 1 end…_

 **Hope you enjoyed and once again this was just for a little bit of fun**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter cause here's another for you.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or EVANGELION.**

Chapter 2

Confusion 

The lonesome boy had started a wobbly stride towards his meal, drool leaking from his mouth as he walked and confused Teens to his right. He opened his maw so it extended over the tail of the creature he had just flipped on its back, before chomping down ripping the tail clean off and the poor beast let out a shriek of pain at having its tail ripped off.

The boy thought to himself while devouring the tail 'I must have a name but what is my name… Name! the one that came to me at the river I must be called Eva-01' he thought with naivety, after devouring the tail with one last crunch he said to himself 'Eva-01 I like it' after finishing thinking to himself he looked at the creature who's tail he had ripped off, Eva-01 was thinking of how to dispose of it.

Eva-01 concluded that he'll just rip it in half, I mean he was strong enough to flip it so why shouldn't he be able to rip it in half. Without any more delay's, he picked the creature up and dug his fingers into its hide before pulling his arms in opposite direction's ripping it apart without as much as small strain in his arms, the blood pouring over him.

Eva-01 looked at the girl he saved and made a wobbly walk towards her, not paying the weapons they brandished towards him any mind instead his gaze was fixated on the small girl, the girl who was holding her in her arms seemed to notice this and said "can you understand us?", to which he darted his head towards her making her flinch.

"I'll take that as a yes then, my names Yang and the girl you saved is my sister, Ruby", Yang said in fear, she was wondering why he ignored them the first time.

Yang looked him up and down noticing the unnecessarily large shoulder armour, but before she could say any more or observe any more there was a caw from above, which instantly reminded her of the giant bird that had pinned her sister to the ground which filled her with anger, Eva-01 seemed to notice, as he got into a fighting stance, the girl attempted to defuse her anger so as to defuse a death battle with whatever was in front of them.

Eva-01 looked up and saw an oversized bird and let out an inhuman shriek which made everyone there cover their ears and also prompted the bird to attack, the bird expected to kill everybody there but the quills were stopped once the strange being held up its hands stopping them mid-air. Shocking everybody present, and maybe some people elsewhere.

'AT-Field?' another word came to his bleached mind, this one brought more pain that the last… He seemed to use whatever the, AT-Field was by instinct and after disabling the barrier of light the feathers fell to the floor. Eva-01 hit his head with his palms, his head hurt he didn't want it to hurt so he slammed his heads with his palms… knocking him out.

 _Elsewhere, with a certain pair of people…_

"Ozpin! What in god's name is that monster!?", A woman asks a man named Ozpin "I… Don't know Glynda, we'll have to bring him in for questioning provided he doesn't just screech at us endlessly", The man called Ozpin said with slight distress before regaining his composure and staring at his tablet.

 _Chapter 2 end…_

 **Hope your enjoying so far. And let me just ask if I've made a mistake please don't be afraid to point it out in the reviews also remember this is just for funnies. K bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have had this one for a while and it was my first attempt at using an original soundtrack in my Fics, I know for sure I ain't the best writer but I hope you enjoy this chapter – Pugadittochu**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the music or the characters used in this, each belong to their respective creator.**

Chapter 3

Progressively kill everything

EVA-01 awoke to the sound of gunfire, his bright eyes burning with hatred towards that goddamned bird. EVA-01 ejected his progressive knife reflexively twirling it in his hand and starting with a walk then progressing into a jog, then a sprint tearing up the ground leaving footprints as he stampeded, finally crouching in a frog-like manner and firing himself into the air EVA-01 with just a flick of the progressive knife cut the creatures wing off.

Causing it to fall to the ground seeing as it was off balance and no longer had the needed limbs to fly. The children who had been firing their weapons hopelessly at the creature gaped in awe as EVA-01 dropped to the ground creating a small crater.

He jumped flipping in the air, landing next to the oversized birdbrain, slitting it open and letting the organs drip out, EVA-01 restrained from eating any of the delicious not so filling organs, they evaporated just as a howl came from the forest, every child turned their attention to it but EVA-01 pushed them aside putting his prog knife back where it came from.

As he walked past a girl who had dropped her scythe, he picked it up and she glared at him "I'm borrowing this" in a strained watered-down voice. It was horrible to listen to. EVA-01 began twirling the scythe like a pole arm and at insane speeds at that.

Yang leaned into her sister's ear and asked "Ruby, maybe you can learn a new way to use Crescent Rose from this" Yang said trying to stop her sister from going and, 'trying' to beat the crap outta EVA-01.

( _ **Play music, Ultimate Soldier OST**_ )

EVA-01 rested the scythe on his right shoulder as the horde of Grimm erupted from the forest some falling over each other there was so many, but what in God's name could have such negativity that it'd drive this many?

EVA-01 twirled the scythe once more this time accommodating a battle stance and throwing the scythe like a boomerang and like a boomerang did it work, cutting most of the smaller Grimm in half leaving nicks in the bigger ones, it returned to EVA-01 who coiled his arm around the weapon.

A big bear like Grimm charged EVA-01, who was having none of it ripping off the creature's lower jaw off with ease, proceeding to cut off its front paws causing it to slam into the ground. EVA-01 stamped on the creature's head causing the remaining contents of the head to explode in all directions as the beast disintegrated in smoke EVA-01 watched the creatures every movement squinting his eyes on one bigger wolf creature who seemed to be protecting itself with the smaller wolf like cannon fodder.

EVA-01 looked at the pussy Alpha wolf, although what he was doing was smart it had no chance of stopping him, this fleshy barricade. Charging in to the pack of wolves with a graceful dive, landing and cutting off the heads of five of the wolf like creatures kicking one of the bodies into a row of the creatures sending them all crashing into the trees, some were impaled on the tree stumps.

Each of the children looked in shock as EVA-01 sliced through the wolves like wheat to a sickle. EVA-01 was charged by two bears that attempted to tackle EVA-01, who just slammed the tip of the scythe into one's head, firing a bullet which bisected a wolf behind it.

Grabbing the other bear creature with the palm of his hand and crushing its skull till its eyes popped from the sockets the blood dripping from its skull, EVA-01 held the skull over his mouth and drank the last remining contents throwing the skull with such force at another wolf that it caused it's head to explode.

Firing a round from the Scythe once more, but this time following up with a lunging swipe with the scythe whilst they were distracted by their formerly alive pack brother's organs flowing out from his wounds, cutting some of the lucky ones in half whilst the others the blade sliced the legs off, rendering them practically motionless unless they wanna shove their heads in the dirt.

Jamming the barrel of the scythe into one of the creature's skulls and firing it covering the scythe in brain matter which soon dissolved into black smoke.

The scythe was pristine once more, the ones which could still move attempted to pile only to be blocked by an AT-field and deflected into piles which through these writhing piles of Grimm flesh, EVA-01 made a shishkebab skewering them all on Crescent Rose, biting their heads off one by one all the while glaring at the Alpha who was pissing itself, as the grass would be stained with blood. But the huge Grimm slaughter had filled the air with copious amounts of black smoke.

The Luminescent eyes glared through the smoke, each step echoed in the beast's mind as it tried to run, it had lived this long why die now. Just gotta gather more Grimm and come back to kill this motherfucking monster.

Its hind legs were cut off and as it tried to crawl away on its front paws, EVA-01 crushed its paws breaking every bone in them. And squatting to glare right into its crimson eyes, the Alpha pissed itself staring at the luminescent orbs up close was terrifying.

Just to make the Alpha feel more pain before it died, EVA-01 cut its tail off making it howl in agony, all of its limbs where gone. EVA-01 pulled its tongue out and proceeded to devour it, the creature's eyes shivered in agony and absolute fear, just as it was about to die to make the pain even worse as it began choking on its own blood.

EVA-01 ripped its mask clean off its face, the wolf died instantly after being stripped of its mask, EVA-01 bathed in the consistent stream of blood that spurted from its face. It evaporated shortly after. The black fog of Grimm dust, evaporated in a short flare of orange. Just like that the smoke was all gone.

( _ **End OST**_ )

EVA-01 walked back to the awestricken teens, as they looked at the beast that had just wiped out a horde of Grimm single handily. Looking at the small girl know as Ruby he presented her scythe that had not a nick in it, not even a scratch. The girl new full well if she tried half the stuff that this guy did with just as much force Crescent Rose would shatter into pieces.

"Your weapon is… Fun", EVA-01's mouth opened but he made no words with his lips, did he have lips? If so then where, oh where, where they? The words just came out in a bestial hollowed, watered down growl.

EVA-01 heard the thrum of an air vehicle, a man with a green scarf and who was indeed bespectacled with a mug of coffee and a cane.

This man brought up unpleasant memories for EVA-01, but EVA-01 if he could speak he could overcome this, just had to put will power into it…

The man stepped out of the vehicle and EVA-01 gave him a horrendous glare, causing the man to lose his cool for a moment. EVA-01 felt famished and when he went to speak again he couldn't 'What!? Why can't I speak?' EVA-01 thought to himself bewildered by the fact he was talking 'normally' just a bit ago. He'd have to think about this later, for now he had to deal with this person.

EVA-01 ejected his prog knife and waltzed over to a tree unsteadily, carving a message in the tree, the man walked over to it probably wondering why EVA-01 didn't feel the need to speak 'I cannot talk anymore, but I can carve…' EVA-01 could already tell this man would love his questions.

"How old are you?" the man asked simply.

EVA-01 went into thinking scouring what tid bits of memory he had until. He found it, it was just a number why was it so important? He flicked his wrist and when the shavings came off all he got was mouths agape and he swore one of teens fainted '14'.

"What is your name?" the man asked dully finding this whole situation disgusting.

'EVA-01' was carved in the tree, but to many it is painfully obvious that no one names their child EVA-01, it is the name of a test subject of some kind, it must be. Or at least this was what they were thinking.

EVA-01 was getting bored now, bored of their amazed reactions or shocked for that part… So he did what most things would do after a strenuous time or day, he slept. Leaning against the tree and sleeping.

 _End of Chapter 3…_

 _Hope you enjoyed._


End file.
